


What About Us?

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: Machine of Death - Formula 1 series [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Brocedes, F/M, Gen, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Machine of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Knowing his fate never really scared Lewis. Dying of 'age' as the machine had put it, wasn't exactly the huge bang he'd imagined he would go out with but at least he knew. Nico's end was the one that had him on edge.Brocedes, set in the Machine of Death series.





	What About Us?

**Author's Note:**

> The machine had been invented a few years ago: a machine that could tell, from just a sample of your blood, how you were going to die. It didn’t give you the date and it didn’t give you specifics. It just spat out a sliver of paper upon which were printed, in careful block letters, the words DROWNED or CANCER or OLD AGE or CHOKED ON A HANDFUL OF POPCORN. It let people know how they were going to die.
> 
> Based on the book Machine of Death.

What About Us?

Knowing his fate never really scared Lewis. Dying of 'age' as the machine had put it, wasn't exactly the huge bang he'd imagined he would go out with but at least he knew. Nico's end was the one that had him on edge. Ever since his teammate revealed it to him after Mercedes had ordered them to get - as they had put it - the job done, he followed the German closely.   
During races but also at their home in Monaco. He'd frequently pass by the Rosberg household with some excuse he'd made up in the period between his knock on the door and it opening. Vivian had gotten used to him, didn't mind the fact that Lewis was acting a bit overprotective of her husband. Nico on the other hand, was getting sick of it. He began to wish he didn't tell his childhood friend the deadly word. Slowly but surely he regretted staying this long in Formula 1 as well. The past two years fighting for the championship had taken a toll on him. This season the pressure was even more present. Thoughts of retirement had entered his exhausted mind and had rooted themselves firmly between the ideas of becoming worldchampion. Seeing Lewis almost everyday definitely didn't help his decision. Nico promised himself he'd wait till Abu Dhabi to decide, to tell his family and to tell Lewis.

Lewis knew he was playing unfair towards Nico and the team but he couldn't care less right now. He was losing a possible fourth title, a justified reason to be selfish. He quickly checked his mirrors noticing Sebastian in his Ferrari was closing in on Nico. Silently, he prayed the German would go for it, pressure Nico into making a mistake so both he and Max could overtake.   
Then the white card flashes in front of his eyes...

_________________________________________________________________

"What's on yours?" Lewis basically flung the peace of paper at the blond lying on the couch in their shared cool-down room. Nico pushed himself up, frowning at the word. "Age?"  
Lewis dropped down next to him with a deep sigh. "I expected something more spectacular like explosion or eaten by lions."   
A snort escaped Nico's throat; "You'd rather die eaten by lions than probably peacefully in your sleep?"   
The Brit thought about it for a second, bottom lip sticking out slightly as he nodded to himself. His gaze landed on Nico with a smile: "Yeah."  
The blond laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Dude, you're one of a kind."  
Slapping him upside the head without meaning actual harm, Lewis let out a laugh. "Enough about me. What's yours?"  
Nico's whole demeanor changed as he tried to focus on everything except Lewis' face. "What is it?" The Brit placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me."  
After a squeeze that said more than words ever could between them, Nico finally met his gaze. "Lewis."  
With a frown the man in question replied; "Yeah?"  
Nico shook his head furiously, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he handed the paper to his teammate.   
With trembling hands Lewis read the word over and over.   
"It's you."  
His own name was staring back at him.

_________________________________________________________________

Realising a dangerous action like this could cause his friend's death, he stepped on the pedal. With more space between them, Nico could speed up and stay out of the clutches of the following Ferrari and RedBull. As they crossed the finish one last time, Lewis felt relieved he'd still had his mind in the right order and somewhere in the bottom of his heart, happiness for his best friend emerged making him smile despite the bitter ending to his season.

At the afterparty Lewis had been chatting a bit with drivers from all teams. He was in conversation with Jenson - who'd driven his last race and who he'd miss dearly on the grid next year - when he spotted Nico entering with Sebastian and Hulk at his side. No doubt they'd be talking in their mother tongue, so Lewis decided not to interfere. He kept on watching though. Some piece of him wanted to run towards the German, hug him and never let go. Another part felt the need to scream at him. Lewis hadn't been this conflicted in years.  
"I'll leave him to you." Jenson's voice entered his mind as he winked at someone behind him. As he turned around, lewis was met by a small smile that had always lit up his day. "Hey,"  
Nico nodded offering him a glass of champagne: "Hey, good race."  
The Brit shrugged: "Could have been better. Congratulations again! You're a deserving champ." Nico thanked him, patting him on the back. He leant in closer, whispering; "Can we talk somewhere private?"  
Worry edged itself onto his skin but Lewis agreed anyway, placing his glass on the bar before following the blond out of the club.  
They walked in silence a few feet further, looking out over the bay. Lewis had intended to wait for Nico to speak but he couldn't take the defeaning silence any longer.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Nico gazed at him sideways. The faint hint of a smirk toyed with his lips. "Formula 1."  
"That could be quite a few things, bro." Lewis grinned, leaning against the railing with his back. Nico chuckled along but seriousness took over as he moved closer to his teammate.  
"I'm retiring." It was quiet for a second before laughter escaped the Briton. "Good one!" Lewis had to hold his belly, tears forming in his eyes. As the sound died down he turned to pat Nico on the back. "You almost had me."  
The German hadn't even blinked. Instead he let his gaze rest on the night sky of Yas Marina. Realization dawned in as rage flared up in Lewis' veins. "You can't be serious?!"  
Nico exhaled deeply turning to look at his now former teammate. "I am."  
"But you've just become worldchampion! Why give it all up? What about us? What about our dreams?"  
Nico groaned going with a hand through his blond strands. "I accomplished mine." He rubbed his tired eyes: "I knew you wouldn't understand."  
An outrages cry of disbelief escaped Lewis: "How the hell can I?! You're quitting at your highest point for nothing!"  
"Nothing?" Nico whispered indignantly. "I've a family to take care of! A daughter I've barely seen since she's born. I know you're alone and you don't understand how it is to have a wife and to be a parent of a little girl but-"  
He fell silent as he became aware of the hurt shown on Lewis' face.   
"I shouldn't have said that. Lewis, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that."  
With a small huff Lewis pushed himself off the railing. "Sounded like you meant it though. Enjoy retirement!"  
He crossed the street, returning to the afterparty. He could hear Nico calling out his name but he didn't give a fuck. He was going to look for Kimi and Daniel, drink his thoughts away.  
"Lewis!" He halted his movements and glared at Nico over his shoulder, ready to shout out anything that entered his mind when he saw the pair of headlights.

"It wasn't your fault, Lewis." Valtteri said taking a place next to him on the sidewalk. "You couldn't have known that car would be there."  
Lewis stared ahead, eyes zoomed in on the bloody stain still covering the pavement. "Maybe not." He glanced at Valtteri, expression emotionless. "But the machine never lies, does it?"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. A comment or kudos are always welcome <3


End file.
